Talk Dirty Austin Moon Contest Information
by TalkDirtyAustinMoon
Summary: If you enjoy writing dirty Austin & Ally fanfiction and a certain Austin Moon with a dirty mouth then I strongly advise you check out this contest. Based off of the popular Twilight Fanfiction contest 'DirtyTalkinEdwardContest.' Read inside for details!


**Introduction**

Hey there Austin & Ally Fanfiction Readers (or whoever else who may have stumbled upon this strictly Austin & Ally based account).

I am not going to inform you all of anything about myself, not only for my own safety reasons (I mean, I don't know who is reading this, so any creeps, kindly back away), but also to keep my anonymity safe as this account is strictly for a contest idea I based off of a very similar contest that took part on the Twilight Fanfiction Site. So, all credit goes to the wonderful people who came up with the DirtyTalkinEdwardContest. You guys are brilliant.

So, as the account name suggests, this is a contest where writers across the Austin & Ally Fanfiction Archive can write a one-shot pertaining a very dirty talking Austin Moon. (Cause, let's face it, having Austin Moon/Ross Lynch whisper vulgar things in your ear whilst he bangs you is fucking hot) ;). Quickly moving on...

**The Rules**

(Ahhh, the wonderful thing about every contest).

To be honest there aren't really any rules for this particular contest, you are pretty much free to write to your hearts content however I would like to lay out some ground rules.

**1** - Take notice of the name of the contest. As it suggests, this is about Austin dirty talking, so please don't write a fic where he's not. Because, well, that's just plain stupid.

**2** - The characters can be pretty much anyone that has ever been on Austin and Ally. But obviously, Austin will have to be in it. But otherwise, you can have Austin talking dirty to anyone. (For example: Ally, Trish, Dez, Dallas, hell, even Lester Dawson if you would like).

**3** - Ratings can again be whatever you wish, and although I'm assuming most will be M-Rated I strongly advise you stay T-Rated and above. If it's any lower than that, then either it's not meeting what the contest is about or the rating is an inappropriate one.

**4** - This is very important okay guys. Technically, you're only supposed to be reading, let alone writing M-Rated material if you are over the age of 18 and it is legal in your area. I know, believe me that some will be younger than this. That's cool, but for God's sake don't tell me your age or anything personal about yourself whilst voting or sending me the story. Please, just don't.

**5** - No copying! This is also very important guys! If fanfiction get wind that you're copying another persons work you will get into some serious trouble. It is not something that is tolerated on this site and it isn't something I tolerate either. Even if the original author gives you permission to use it - don't. This has to be your own work. Also, be as original and creative as you can. Don't just write out the first idea that comes into your head, take a few days to mill it over. Also, plot lines, I've read all of the fics from the DirtyTalkinEdwardContest account I can't really stop you from using a similar plot line but try and bring your own creativity into it.

**6** - One-shots only I'm afraid guys. Nothing more than one chapter however that chapter can be as long as you like. (Baring in mind that longer one-shots tend to create more of a build up - just a useful tip).

**7** - This contest revolves around anonymity (secrecy). More is said about that below however, if you're planning to write a one-shot and you tell other authors/readers your plan I can not except your work. Also, once the stories are released I ask the readers that if they have any inclination, even if it's just a guess to NOT SAY ANYTHING! It will result in disqualification for the author which is really unfair so I ask you as readers to keep the authors identity hidden.

**8** - If you want to write more than one one-shot then that is fine. I ask however that there is a maximum of three per author and if you could let me know in your PM of how many stories you wish to write that would be great.

**9** - Sorry, had no clue where to put this so I'll just bung it here. I'll probably need about 15 one-shots to confirm that this contest will go ahead. More is totally fine but if there are much less I might have to revise how I'd planned the voting. But again, don't worry about voting for now, I'll explain more on that later.

**How This All Works**

Okay so this is basically the instruction manual of how to go about submitting your work.

**1** - If you decide you'd like to write a one-shot then let me know via PM that you're interested. You don't have to submit anything to me so not the title or the plot or the rating or the pairing, nothing! Just tell me that you will be writing a one-shot for this contest. (However, if you decide to pull out that's totally cool but if you could just let me know, that'd be great). Anyway, so you have two weeks from the date that this is published (so the final day is 12:00 am on the Friday 5th of September) to tell me if you're going to write a one-shot. If you pull out, you may do so at any time period, although preferably before the end of the contest date.

**2** - After that you have just under two months to submit me the work. I expect every one-shot before 12:00 am on November 1st, failure to do so will mean I can not post your one-shot. It will then be a week later that I post every one-shot and there will be a month gap were I calculate the five stories with the most reviews and then a voting system will commence. (There will be more about this later).

**3** - As I have said further up, this revolves around anonymity so readers and authors must be fair and respectful if this contest is to work. The identity of the authors will be revealed at the end of the contest once all votes are taken and a winner is announced. With this idea of anonymity it means that an author can't publish their story on their account until after the contest, therefore I ask you to PM me them or if your comfortable send them to me via email (which is at the bottom of the page).

I think that is everything I wanted to cover. If you have any questions, please feel free to PM me! :D Anyway, so good luck and I hope you consider entering this contest.

My email: lovinlifeyolo01 (after this include gmail dot com - Sorry guys, I know fanfiction don't allow other sites typed out on their pages).


End file.
